


Росомаха (подделки в области славянского фольклора)

by n__ikta



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Missing Scene, Non-Linear Narrative, Russian Mythology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n__ikta/pseuds/n__ikta
Summary: росомаха – дух, живущий в поле или в лесу. верхняя половина тела у него человеческая, нижняя львиная. росомаха ходит на задних лапах. ночью выходит на охоту. если встретит нескольких людей, нападает на самого молодого из них, старых же не трогает. атакуя, душит свою жертву, прогрызает череп и высасывает из него мозг.





	Росомаха (подделки в области славянского фольклора)

**Author's Note:**

> (не доверяйте никаким сведениям о славянской мифологии)

Мелкие камешки и сосновые иглы перемешаны с вязкой глиной, нога увязает чуть не по щиколотку. Дождь прошел, размазал землю и сбил все запахи. В лесу темно, силуэтов ей недостаточно. Не разобрать, куда они тащатся. Она не доверяет ни одному из них. Дождь оставил только собственный густой свежий запах. У нее колет в носу, хочется чихнуть, но нельзя издавать ни звука.  
Потихоньку раздвигая ветки, они идут, стараясь ничем не хрустнуть и не чавкнуть. Ворон кричит в кроне — старый маразматик. Кукушка если и есть здесь, то притаилась, не хочет рассказать, сколько им осталось. Консерватор и модернистка (она вспоминает многосложные слова, чтобы не нервничать). Любители линейных повествований.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — сказал Чарльз, положив руки на стол, как будто ничего от нее не скрывал. Эрик в такой же позе сидел в кресле в углу за его спиной. — Дети видели кого-то в лесу, когда вы летели за мной. Прежде чем освободить вас. Мутанта, потерявшего память.  
Эрик молча посмотрел на нее из угла.

— Он совсем ничего не помнил, — сказала Джин. Рейвен проходила в тот момент мимо кабинета Чарльза и превратилась в тощего рыжего мальчика, чтобы подслушивать. — Он так боялся.  
— Что ты сделала, Джин? — спросил Чарльз. Скорее всего, они оба знали, что она стоит у двери. Джин не хотела отвечать, и ее нежелание добивало до Рейвен. Потом Джин изменила мысли Чарльза — Рейвен поняла это, потому что он сказал:  
— Спасибо тебе. Можешь идти.  
Потому что он взял с собой ее.

Рейвен не знает, что Джин сделала с тем мутантом. Но Джин — единственная из них, кто уже с ним встречался, и это хорошо кончилось. Об этом, к сожалению, больше не знает Чарльз. Рейвен не стала ему говорить. Она никогда не любила разговоров по душам. Это Чарльзу известно. Еще она понимает, что значит хотеть что-то от него скрыть.

— Я почувствовал это сразу, — сказал Эрик. Он подался вперед и подпер подбородок кулаками. — Тогда я уже мог почувствовать. Металлический скелет. Кости в оболочке.  
— Сверхпроницаемость кожи, — предположил Чарльз. — Что-то из магнитного спектра. Нечувствительность к боли. Регенерация.  
— Регенерация восстановила бы память, — почему-то это прозвучало насмешливо. Чарльз пожал плечами.

Они вдруг выходят из леса и оказываются в поле. Рейвен растерянно перебирает пальцами влажные колосья. Ветер шелестит лесом за их спинами, игнорируя самолет, оставленный под соснами чуть дальше развалин. Впереди слышна река.  
Чарльз подъезжает сбоку — Эрик помогает ему на кочках, — и осторожно берет Рейвен за запястье.  
Рейвен — не старый маразматик.  
Чарльз благодарно сжимает запястье синей чешуйчатой семилетней девочки. Так она выглядела, когда они первый раз встретились.  
Чарльз разрешил ей тренировать подростков, но брать подростков в поле? Ни за что.  
Уж точно не Джин.  
Чарльз чувствует себя виноватым перед Джин. У него не было другого выбора, ни у кого из них не было, но он сделал больше, чем может контролировать. То, что они видели, было страшнее металлического скелета и страшнее Апокалипсиса.  
Чарльз боится за Джин и боится Джин.  
Теперь они пересекают поле, Чарльз держит Рейвен за запястье, и они никогда не станут этого обсуждать.

Он сидит, опустив ноги в реку, на расползающемся глинистом берегу, одной рукой вцепившись в землю, а другую запустив в волосы. Волосы у него темные, жесткие и растут клочками, или он сам их выдрал себе. У Рейвен начинают ныть ступни, так часто бывало в детстве и бывает до сих пор, когда она надолго превращается в ребенка.  
У него мощные ноги, как будто от животного, мышцы напряжены, в темноте он кажется целиком отлитым из металла (экзоскелет — вспоминает Рейвен).  
Она отнимает у Чарльза руку. Она сделает шаг вперед, он набросится на нее, она станет собой и поможет Эрику его обезвредить.  
Она делает шаг вперед.  
Он разворачивает голову — над напряженной железной шеей видны блестящий зубастый рот и два широко раскрытых глаза, как будто просто висят в темноте без лица, ветер дует с реки и доносит запах крови.  
Он набрасывается на Чарльза.

Рейвен разворачивается вокруг своей оси, запутываясь в детских коленках, вытягивается вверх и пытается ударить его между ног, но по ощущениям это — как бить железную бочку. И даже эха нет. Она взвизгивает:  
— Эрик! — и напрыгивает на мутанта, обхватывая за шею. Он хрипит и заваливается набок, Рейвен успевает подумать, что это ее рук дело, но чувствует под пальцами шевеление и соскальзывает на землю. Эрик только что пережал мутанту сонную артерию металлом с его же челюсти или шейного позвонка.  
У смятого на землю Чарльза звенит в ушах. Он пытается сфокусировать взгляд на том, как Рейвен рвет в траву.  
Эрик поднимает неподвижное тело молча, и пока они возвращаются к самолету, Чарльз думает: догадался ли он?  
Когда в самолете включается свет, Рейвен достает бутылку воды, Чарльз вытягивает ремень, чтобы пристегнуть Росомаху, и оглядывается на Эрика. Тот стоит посреди салона весь в грязи, со злым и очень удивленным лицом.  
Эту историю тяжело рассказать линейно.


End file.
